Fall for you
by Libby-Loo
Summary: THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT! Audrey lives in the fears of the past and Kegan comes to her rescue. After she almost drowns her and Kegan hang out a lot but, is there more then just friendship there. What is up with Audrey's step brother Kyle?


_**Irreplaceable **_

_**Tick tock on the clock, but the party never stops…no. **_**I turned my alarm clock off and got up and went and took a shower. The shower loosened my muscles from playing in my tennis tournament yesterday. I massaged my shampoo and conditioner in and washed it out. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my towel and went to my bedroom. I started digging through my closet until I found my purple cropped shirt and light wash shorts. I walked back over to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. My step brother Kyle walked in. He is a senior and I am a junior in high school.**

"**Hey little sis, going to Matthew's pool party today I take it," he said.**

"**Yes I am so I can see everyone."**

"**Or is it for your undeniable crush on him," Kyle teased.**

"**No he's just a friend," I assured him.**

"**Of course but, that's only because no guy would go out with a girl with brown hair and aquamarine eyes," he commented. I glared at him.**

"**You take that back!" I shouted.**

"**Whoa you on your period?" he laughed. I grabbed my ponytail and shot it at him. It hit him on the forehead.**

"**Dammit you little brat!" Kyle shouted. He started walking towards me and I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I turned on my straitener and let it heat up. I looked in the mirror and sighed. **_**Kyle was right no boy would ever love me with brown hair and aquamarine eyes. **_**My straitener heated up and I straitened my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my vanity. I took out my mascara and eye liner and put it on. I grabbed my yellow beach bag and threw in my phone, laptop and some money for gas just in case. I went downstairs and saw Kyle getting in his car. **_**Great he's going to the party to. **_**I said 'bye' to my step mom and got in my car and went to Matthew's house.**

**When I got there my best friend Natasha greeted me.**

"**Everyone is inside," she said.**

"**Kay I will be in a minuet," I said. She nodded and went back inside. I walked out to Matthew's back yard and put my bag on a chair by his pool. I stood by the end of the pool and looked at it. **_**I wish I could swim. **_**I didn't notice Kyle come up behind me and when I turned around Kyle pushed me in the pool on the twelve foot side. He knew I was deathly afraid of water ever sense my mom drowned but, he didn't know I couldn't swim. **

"**Ahh," I screamed and struggled to grab the edge but, Kyle pushed me out farther.**

"**Kyle I can-" I was cut off by the water filling my lungs. I was under the water now and I saw Kyle walk into the house. My vision started to get blurry and I felt my back hit the bottom of the pool. I could barley see and I saw a boy from school look at me and take off his shirt and jump in after me. I closed my eyes and tried with all my strength to not blackout. I was being pulled up and then I felt cold ground on my back. Two hands went onto my chest and pushed down. I coughed and a bunch of water came out.**

"**Audrey oh my god are you alright!" Natasha shouted. I opened my eyes and the sun blinded my eyes. I turned my head and Natasha was right there.**

"**I think I'm ok," I said my voice raspy. I cleared my throat and it burned my throat. Natasha hugged me and then let go. I looked up to see who it was that saved me and it was Kegan.**

"**Thank you," I said quietly. Kegan turned his head to look down at me and nodded. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. I had never noticed his abs until now. His smile instantly made you feel happy. I looked back into his eyes and got lost in them. I turned away when Natasha tapped my shoulder.**

"**Your makeup is smeared all across your face," she said. I looked at Kegan and he started laughing. My heart sunk and then I knew what Kyle said was right. I hurried up and held back the tears. Kegan looked at me puzzled and then shrugged and got up. Natasha ran me to the bathroom and cleaned me up.**

"**You need some clothes," she sighed. **

"**Yeah I guess I probably do," I said. Natasha laughed and it made me smile. Natasha always made me jealous of how beautiful she is. She has ivory skin and dirty blonde hair with big blue eyes. I could never get mad at her though she is my best friend and I love her. Natasha started going through her bag and threw me her blue bikini.**

"**Here put this on," she said.**

"**But don't you need one?" I asked. She pulled down her shirt to show me the strap of her red bikini.**

"**Thanks," I said and changed into it. **

**Me and Natasha walked back out and I went inside this time while she went outside. I sat on Matthew's couch and hugged my legs to my chest. Kyle came out of the game room and looked at me.**

"**Did you like your swim you? You look like your going again," he said.**

"**I can't swim you idiot," I said harshly standing up.**

"**Oh I guess that's what your mom passed down to you sense you sure aren't pretty like her," he laughed. **_**I hated when he talked about my mom. **_**I walked up to him and slapped him.**

"**Don't talk about my mom," I exclaimed. He smiled at me enjoying my pain.**

"**Don't you want to learn how to swim so you don't drown like your little mommy," he went on. I glared at him and turned my back on him.**

"**Come I'll teach you," he said picking me up walking towards the door.**

"**Put me down!" I screamed.**

"**Just like your mother," he added. I started crying and begging him to let me go but he wouldn't. Someone walked in the house but I couldn't tell who it was.**

"**Put me down!" I screamed again. Tears streaming down my face. He finally set me down but grabbed my wrists.**

"**You're such a baby like your mother," he spat at me. Throwing me to the ground and walked outside. I hugged my legs and just sat there as the tears ran down my cheeks. Someone walked up behind me and I looked up to see it was Kegan. He looked at me worried and helped me up.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Um yea I-I just huh no I'm not," I admitted.**

"**Well what happened?" he asked.**

"**My step brother Kyle was making fun of mom and then threatened to throw me into the pool."**

"**How come you never learned how to swim?" I looked down not use to all the questions and contemplated telling him.**

"**My mom drowned when I was 5 and ever sense then I hate going near water," I said not looking up at him. I remembered the day she drowned so clearly in my head.**

"_**Mommy my toy is out there," I shouted pointing to the ocean.**_

"_**Oh don't worry sweetie mommy I'll go get it, it's not that far out." I watched as my mom ran out into the ocean so she was up to waist in water and she grabbed my toy. I started cheering and then a big wave came up behind my mom.**_

"_**Mommy, mommy!" I screamed. It was no use she couldn't here me. I watched as the wave took my mom's body down. I waited for her to come back to the surface but, she never did. I ran towards the water and my dad grabbed my waist.**_

"_**You can't go out there," my dad said.**_

"_**But, mommy is gone she went into the ocean to my toy and a big wave came and she went under and never came back up," I cried. My dad had a stunned face and put me down and ran into the water and started to look for my mom but, came up empty handed.**_

**I started crying again and Kegan rubbed my back.**

"**It's ok," he said trying to comfort me.**

"**No it's not, it was my fault she drowned I am so selfish I had her go get my toy," I cried. I put my head in my hands and tried to stop the tears. I knew I looked like a idiot. When I finally stopped crying I got up to leave.**

"**Where are you going?" Kegan asked.**

"**Um home."**

"**No stay for a little while get your friend and we can hang out in here and play board games."**

"**Ok," I agreed. I went outside and saw Natasha talking to Dylan the class clown. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.**

"**Oh hey Audrey," she piped.**

"**Hey," I smiled at her, "Do you want to come play games with me and Kegan?" Dylan looked at me oddly.**

"**Your playing games with Kegan, weird he usually would never play games when there's a pool around."**

"**Oh I forgot he was on swim team," I said.**

"**Yes I will come play but, can Dylan come?" Natasha asked.**

"**Yea that's fine." We walked inside and Kegan had what looked like all of Matthew's games out.**

"**Pick a game," Kegan smiled at me. I looked at all the games and found my favorite one of all time.**

"**Monopoly," I exclaimed. Natasha laughed at me and I smiled at her.**

**Dylan and Kegan were neck in neck in the game and me and Natasha were already out of the game. We sat on the couch while the boys finished the game.**

"**So do like Dylan?" I asked silently.**

"**Yea," she answered.**

"**You two would look really cute together." Natasha smiled at the idea.**

"**What about you do you like anybody?" I looked down not wanting to answer her question. **_**Of course I like someone but, they would never like me back. I was a freak at this school.**_

"**Um no," I lied.**

"**Oh that's weird you just look at some boys with this look in your eyes," she said.**

"**Yes I won!" Kegan shouted. Me and Natasha jumped in our seats and then burst out laughing.**

"**You suck dude," Dylan said holding back laughter. Natasha looked at the clock.**

"**Oh I got to go," she said. Dylan looked at the clock then and agreed. They walked out to their cars and it was just me and Kegan. I felt awkward in the silence and started to pick up the game.**

"**No I'll get it," Kegan said. I reached for a piece at the same time Kegan did and put my hand on top of his. I pulled it away quickly and got up as he put the board in the box.**

"**What do you want to do now?" Kegan asked looking at something. I followed his gaze to the pool and then Felicity. I sighed and looked at my hands.**

"**No you go out and enjoy the party and the pool," I mumbled. I looked up to see excitement in his eyes.**

"**Thanks," he replied walking outside. I put the rest of the board games away and then went outside myself.**

**Kegan was sitting by Felicity rubbing lotion on her back. I bit my lip and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kyle.**

"**Leave me alone Kyle," I said. I walked over to my bag and grabbed it. Kyle's friend Eric came up in front of me and blocked my path. I turned around but, Kyle was still there. I sighed and crossed my arms.**

"**Come on Audrey lets take a swim," Eric said. I turned and glared at Kyle. I looked past him and saw Kegan and Felicity flirting. Kyle followed my gaze and then grabbed my elbow and turned me so I was facing everyone. Then Eric whistled to get everyone's attention.**

"**Hey everybody you know my ugly bratty sister Audrey, well here's something you didn't know about her. She can't swim." I turned bright red and everyone started laughing at me. Kyle let go of me and I ran to my car and drove home.**

**I ran in the door and strait up to my room. I threw my bag on the ground and jumped on my bed. **_**I hated Kyle with everything I had. **_**I changed into pajama's and turned on the TV. I watched MTV for 3 hours and then went downstairs to get something to eat. I got some ice cream and went back up to my room. When I finished my bowl of ice cream I put it on my nightstand and went to sleep. **

**When I woke up to my alarm I had 30 minuets to get ready for school. I got up and put on a white and blue and stripped tank top and dark wash shorts. I got my dark blue converse on and went in my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and decided I didn't have time to straiten my hair and put my wavy hair half up half down. I put on mascara and eyeliner and grabbed my backpack. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out to my car and drove to school.**

**I looked for Natasha but saw her nowhere. She was probably just sick. I walked into first period trig and took my seat in the back by myself. The teacher got us started and I went through my work very fast and when the bell rang I hurried to my other class. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed a salad and sat at an empty table. I sweeped my eyes over the lunch line and stopped at Kegan. He looked at me and I looked down quickly blushing. Some of the popular girls including Felicity started whispering to each other and then looked at me and laughed. I started to eat my lunch and then Kegan sat across from me.**

"**Hey," he said.**

"**Hi," I muttered.**

"**Sorry about yesterday."**

"**It's fine." Kyle came bye and sat by me. **_**What was he doing here? **_

"**Hey little sis," he said. I took my tray and got up to move but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.**

"**Let go of me Kyle, please not today," I begged. He glared at me and then at Kegan and got up. Kegan gave Kyle a nasty look and Kyle turned and walked off. **

"**Is he always that rude to you?" Kegan asked. I nodded my head.**

"**Kegan can you come here?" Felicity asked.**

"**Yep," he said cheerfully. He walked over to Felicity and she grabbed his chin and started to make out with him. She looked over at me and glared.**

"**What the hell Felicity," Kegan said coldly. The bell rang and I got up quickly and threw my lunch away.**

"**Audrey!" Kegan shouted. I ignored him and ran to gym. I changed into the short blue cotton shorts and gray tank top with 'Cobra's' written on the chest in blue. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out into the gym. We were doing tennis and I was great at it. I was a varsity tennis player. I looked at the partner list and saw I was with Kegan. **_**Great. **_**Kegan saw me and ran up to me.**

"**I'm sorry about what happened at lunch," he apologized.**

"**She's your girlfriend and why are you being nice to me all of the sudden? Is it because you feel bad for me and the pool thing?" I asked. When he didn't answer I knew what I said hurt him. Felicity walked up to Kegan and I turned away.**

"**Hey baby," Felicity sang, "Sorry about the lunch thing I don't know what got into me."**

"**I do," I said quietly.**

"**What was that?" Felicity asked.**

"**Nothing."**

"**What did you say you little poor brat!" she screamed in my face. I turned and walked to my court with my head low. I heard everyone laughing at me and ran to a corner and sat down. **_**I needed to get away from here. **_**I looked around for the teacher but, saw her nowhere. I looked over to the door outside and ran for it. I got there in no time at all because I use to be in track. Once I was outside I ran to a tree and climbed up it close to the top. **_**This was the only way I could find peace and cry to myself. **_**I cried silently and leaned back on the branch I was by.**

"**Audrey!" Kegan shouted. I bit my lip not wanting to answer. I heard the branch I was leaning on crack and I tried to sit up but it plummeted to the ground. I came down after it and screamed. The fall was about 6ft to the ground. When I landed I knew I twisted my ankle.**

"**Audrey are you ok?" Kegan asked.**

"**Yea, just leave me alone." I got up slowly and made sure not to put to much pressure on my right ankle. I limped my way towards the gym and tripped over my foot. Kegan caught my elbow before I fell and I shrugged it off.**

"**Why are you mad at me?" I looked up to see Kegan looking me strait in the eye.**

"**I'm not mad at you but, I think it's best that I stay away from you because Felicity is pissed at me," I said calmly, "And I feel like the only reason your talking to me is because you feel bad for me." I hung my head low and waited for an answer. When I didn't get one I looked up to see him staring at me again. His features look hurt and I instantly felt bad.**

"**No-I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said and walked by his side. He took my face in his hands gently and looked me in the eyes.**

"**I'm not being nice to you because I feel bad for you. I like you," he said and let go of my face. Felicity walked out and stared at Kegan.**

"**What are you doing out here with her?" Felicity insisted.**

"**No it's not what you think I came out here just to bring her back in so I wasn't without a partner in gym," he assured her. **_**That's nice he can't tell other people I'm his friend. I guess I'm not. **_**I turned around and walked as fast as my foot would let me go back to my tree. I swung my good leg onto a low branch and lifted myself up until I got to about 4ft and sat on a stronger branch than before. I looked over and saw Felicity skip into the gym. Kegan looked at me and jogged over.**

"**Why are you up there again?" he asked.**

"**Because I come up here to be alone and get away from everyone," I replied.**

"**Oh so you don't want me here," he said turning around.**

"**No," I shouted quickly and covered my mouth immediately, "I mean if you want to go then you can." Kegan turned around and smiled at me. I gave him back a small smile. He jumped right onto the first branch of the tree and was by my side in one more jump.**

"**Do you do this often?" he asked.**

"**Yeah but, I guess you wouldn't notice."**

"**Oh I'm sorry," he said quietly.**

"**Do you always ask so many questions?" I challenged.**

"**No but, you're hard to figure out." I blushed and looked down.**

"**Well your hard to figure out to," I said mostly to myself.**

"**I know," he smiled, "Don't you think we should be getting inside."**

"**You can go but, I'm fine I've already learned tennis I'm varsity," I admitted.**

"**That's awesome. When's your next match?"**

"**Tomorrow actually at nine am."**

"**Can I come?"**

"**Yea," I said surprised.**

"**And you can come to my swim meet the next day, lots of shirtless guys," he joked. I blushed and looked down. **_**I would only be watching one. **_

"**Ok I'll come," I said.**

"**Kegan!" Felicity shouted.**

"**That's my queue I got to go." I nodded and Kegan jumped out of the tree. I followed down branch by branch. When I hit the bottom Felicity's face turned as red as her hair. Kegan jogged over to her and left me to go inside alone.**

**Right as I reached the door the bell rang. I went to my other classes and ignored Kegan the rest of the day. The final bell rang and I got my bag out of my locker and jogged out to my car. I saw Kyle at his car and pressed my body against the back of the tree. I heard his car start and sighed. I walked out from behind the tree and Kyle was just driving by. He saw me and stepped on the gas right in a puddle of mud and covered me. **

"**Kyle you idiot I hate you!" I screamed. I saw Kegan at his car and tried to make him not see me. My plan failed when I saw he was with Felicity and she pointed me out to him. He looked my way and a smile spread across his face. I turned away from him and ran to my car and drove home.**

**At home I skipped dinner and went strait to my room and watched TV and wrote in my journal.**

**Today was amazing well other then twisting my ankle. Anyways Kegan's girlfriend got so mad when Kegan hung out with me and not her ****J**** I didn't think any boy would like to hang out with me. Then there's my dumb step brother who covered me in mud and embarrassed me.**

**I put my journal down and watched TV until I fell asleep.**

**I woke up and realized we didn't have school today but, I had my tennis tournament. I looked at my clock and it was 8:30. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet. I found my tennis outfit and shoes. The skirt of the outfit was red and really short and the top was white and cut like a sports bra. I rut on my Nikes and ran into my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and straitened my hair and put in a ponytail. I got my red sweat band and put it on like a head band. I ran downstairs and grabbed tennis bag and ran out the door and jogged to the courts which were only two blocks away.**

**When I got there Natasha was already there. She was my partner and we won first prize at championships. I parked my car and went through the gates. Natasha ran up to me and hugged me.**

"**Sorry I wasn't here yesterday I had to get braces," she said and smiled at me.**

"**Oh my gosh you look super cute with them," I exclaimed.**

"**Thanks," she squealed and ran to the bleachers. I followed behind her and saw Kegan sitting at the top of the bleachers. **

"**I'll be right back," I said. I jumped up the bleacher seats two seats at a time.**

"**Hey," Kegan said.**

"**Hi."**

"**So are you going to win today?"**

"**Yes, unless you're a bad luck charm and not a good luck charm then you wont be able to come back," I teased. He gasped and covered his mouth. I burst out laughing and fell onto the seat next to Kegan.**

"**Your such a klutz," he laughed.**

"**You know I just realized you never act like this around other people," I said, "Why?"**

"**I don't know. I guess because I feel like I can be myself around you," he admitted.**

"**Oh," I said. The referee called me down for my match.**

"**That's your signal right," Kegan said. I nodded and went down to the court. I grabbed the racket and the coach blew the whistle. I served the ball and then the game got going. I hit the ball so hard you could hear it. The other team did the same but, Natasha got it. I hit the winning the point and the whole crowd started cheering. **_**I could always feel loved here. **_**I set my racket down and ran back up to Kegan.**

"**You did awesome," he congratulated me.**

"**Yeah well I guess you can come to the rest of my games."**

"**Good, oh and before I forget my swim meet got moved to today."**

"**Oh well I didn't drive my car," I said disappointedly.**

"**That's ok I have one I'll drive you there."**

"**Oh ok are we leaving now?" I asked.**

"**Yeah if you're done with your tournament."**

"**Oh I am," I clarified and grabbed my tennis bag. He nodded and we walked to his car and drove to the pool.**

**There were all guys at the pool and I felt so odd. All the boys got in the water and started doing laps. Kegan's muscles flexed with every stroke. I stood my the end of the pool and looked up at the clouds. I didn't notice a boy walk out of the changing room and he threw his heavy soaking wet towel at me. It caught me off guard and I stumbled back right off the edge of the pool. I threw the towel on the ground and fell back ready to hit the water. **

"**Audrey," Kegan said worried. I fell into the water but didn't sink. I felt two strong arms around me and saw Kegan holding me.**

"**Thank you," I whispered. I was so fear struck I was shaking. Kegan climbed out of the pool and set me on a chair.**

"**Do you have any other clothes?" he asked. I nodded my head and got up to get my tennis bag. I saw the sign for the girls changing room and ran in. I heard Kegan yelling at someone outside.**

"**You could of got her killed you idiot!" he spat. I hurried and changed in my jean shorts and yellow t-shirt and ran outside. I took my ponytail off and my hair was all curly. Kegan looked at me and ran over and pulled me into a big hug.**

"**Thank god your alright," he whispered in my ear. I sat frozen in his arms.**

"**Dude what was the point she not even hot, just another ugly girl," the guy said. I looked down at my hands and fought the tears.**

"**Don't you ever say that again," Kegan growled. The gut rolled his eyes.**

"**Whatever."**

"**I'll show you how much she means to me," Kegan said. Kegan lifted my face up and kissed me with so much force I sat frozen at first. Then my lips moved synchronized with his. When he released me we looked at each others stunned faces. The guy looked at both of us and then smiled.**

"**That doesn't prove anything you're still dating Felicity and trust me she's way better for you." I had forgotten about Felicity and my heart sunk. **_**I was being used. **_**I backed away from Kegan and ran out the gate.**

"**You're and idiot Paul."**

"**Trust me Kegan I did you a favor," Paul said. I ran down the street until my legs got tired and I sat on a park bench. I heard footsteps but they weren't coming from the way Kegan came. I turned around and saw Kyle. My heart raced and I ran back towards the pool. Kyle ran after me and my legs screamed at me from running. I turned the corner and ran into Kegan. He looked past me to see what I was running from. His face turned to a mask of hate. Kegan grabbed my arm and put me behind him.**

"**Let go of me," I complained.**

"**No it's not what you think I just broke up with Felicity."**

"**Oh," I said, "But why did you kiss me?"**

"**It's nothing," he sighed.**

"**Fine then I'll go if it's 'nothing'."**

"**No, Audrey I-I love you," he admitted.**

"**I-I don't know what to say," I stammered.**

"**It's ok if you don't love me, lets just get back to the car before Kyle gets you."**

"**Ugh," I groaned.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**My legs hurt from running so far." Kegan just smiled at me and the next thing I knew I was being held bridal style running down the street.**

**When we stopped at his car I got in and leaned my head against the seat. **_**He loved me he actually loved me.**_** When Kegan got in the car he smiled at me and I scooted closer to him and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you and I had the biggest crush on you sense 3rd**** grade," I admitted.**

"**I always had a crush on you to but, I always thought you were to good for me." I frowned at his comment and he took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly.**

"**I don't believe you," I said.**

"**Audrey you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I blushed and sighed. I scooted back in my seat and buckled. Kegan started the car and we drove to his house.**

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up at 10:00 on Saturday more excited then I've been. I was going over to Kegan's today to just hang out. I went in my bathroom and got dressed and ready. I walked downstairs and got out a snack bar and got in my car. It took me about twenty minuets to get to his house but, when I found it I felt relieved. I parked my car in the driveway and hopped out. Kegan came out the door and ran down the path. He pulled me into a hug and spun me around in a circle and put me down. Then he kissed me and grabbed my hand and we walked inside.**

"**Hey mom come out and meet my girlfriend," he shouted, "My mom's name is Katrina." It sent butterflies in my stomach every time he said girlfriend. His mom popped out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.**

"**Hi you must be-Audrey," she said skipping over to me.**

"**Yeah. How'd you know?'**

"**Oh well someone over here is always telling me stories about you," she said pointing to Kegan. Kegan frowned at his mom and then laughed. I joined in and so did his mom. A girl Kegan's age came running down the stares and she stopped at me her eyes lit up.**

"**Is this Audrey?" she asked. I nodded and she ran over to me and hugged me.**

"**Um you are?" I asked.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I'm Kegan's sister," she said smiling at me.**

"**Oh it's good to meet you. Aren't you in my first period?"**

"**Yeah," she replied cheerfully, "I'm the only girl other then my mother in the house so it's good to have a girl around."**

"**Oh how many brothers do you have?"**

"**Three. Do you have any siblings?"**

"**I have a step brother, Kyle," I answered. Kegan stiffened at my side and I squeezed his hand tighter. He looked down at me and smiled.**

"**Oh I almost forgot my name is Katherine." I nodded my head and looked back up at Kegan.**

"**Um were going to go hang out in my room, if that's ok," Kegan told his mother.**

"**It's fine with me just don't do anything you will regret." Kegan mad a sad face and then they both laughed. We went upstairs and went into the last room at the hallway. When he opened the door I could of swore my mouth fell to the ground. He had a king sized bed, flat screen TV on the wall, a huge closet and a tan colored Great Dane puppy on a dog bed that was actually shaped like a bed.**

"**Aw," I cooed and walked over to the puppy.**

"**Do you like her?" **

"**She's adorable. What's her name?" I asked.**

"**Butterscotch." I pet the dog on her belly and she rolled over with her paws strait in the air. I stopped petting her and she jumped up and licked me right on the nose. I started laughing and the puppy came in my lap.**

"**She's so cute," I said.**

"**I think she likes you. Hmm now I have competition," he joked. I put the dog down and walked over to Kegan. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.**

"**There's no competition," I whispered in his ear.**

"**Good," he said picking me up and throwing me up to the top of the bed. He laid down by my side and kissed me on the neck and then jaw and then lips.**

"**Did I ever mention I love you," I breathed.**

"**Yeah I think you said something like that," he laughed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He turned on the TV and we watched Transformers 2.**

**The movie ended and we went downstairs to get something to drink and Katherine was at the bottom of the steps. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the last three stairs and I tripped over my feet but, caught myself before I fell.**

"**Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked.**

"**Uh, yeah sure," I said.**

"**Yes!" she shouted running up to her room. Kegan laughed at his sister and we went in the kitchen. There were two boys one about 20 and the other about eight or nine.**

"**Oh these are my brothers Kingston he's eight and Kaleb who's twenty," Kegan introduced me. I shook there hands.**

"**I'm Audrey." Kaleb smiled at me.**

"**Trust me we know who you are," he laughed. I blushed. **_**How much did he talk about me?**_

"**What would you like to drink?" Kegan asked.**

"**Water's fine." He nodded his head and got me a glass. Kegan took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat by Kegan and Katherine. I put my water on the coffee table. Butterscotch came running down the stairs her eyes on me. She jumped on my lap and everyone laughed.**

"**Well it seems everyone in this family adores you Audrey," Kegan's mom said.**

"**I wish I lived here," I said.**

"**Oh but, your parents would miss you dearly," she said.**

"**No they wouldn't."**

"**What happened honey?" I looked around and everyone was looking at me.**

"**Ever sense my mom died my dad has blamed it on me and then he remarried. My step mom hates whenever I try to get my dads attention and punishes me and my step brother Kyle just-" I stopped there choked by tears. **

"**Oh sweetie," Katrina said hugging me.**

"**I'm going to get some fresh air," I said. I stood up and walked outside. They had a swing set facing away from the house and I sat on the swing. Kegan came up behind me and pushed my swing**

"**Are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I just wish I didn't have to go back home, I'm afraid I'm going to slip up and my dad is going to put me up for adoption." Kegan stopped pushing me and sat on the other side. I kicked my feet on the ground so the swing stopped and looked at the house. His whole family was pressed against the window watching us. I looked back at Kegan and he grabbed the chains of my swing and pulled me towards him and kissed me gently. I heard the door open.**

"**Come on little bro you can do better than that!" Kaleb shouted. Kegan smiled against my lips and kissed me more forcefully. I kissed him back and in twined my fingers in his hair. The whole family clapped and Kegan released me. We got up and he brought me to this dog kennel. There was a huge dog house in it and a beautiful adult Great Dane came out.**


End file.
